1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a conductive pattern substrate, capable of efficiently forming the conductive pattern based on the energy difference in the surface of the substrate at the time of forming a conductive pattern on the surface of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conductive pattern substrate is used widely for various kinds of applications. For example, in liquid crystal displays, for the substrates for interposing a liquid crystal, the transparent electrode substrates with a transparent electrode for applying the electric potential to the liquid crystal per pixel formed in a pattern-like form, are used. Moreover, a wiring substrate with a conductive metal or a resin composition containing a conductive metal, formed in a pattern-like form such as wiring on the surface of an insulating substrate is used for an electronic circuit, or the like.
As to the method for forming a conductive pattern, there are various kinds of methods, such as a method of forming a conductive metal oxide thin film such as an ITO on the surface of a substrate by a gas phase method evenly on the entire surface, and then eliminating the unnecessary part by etching with a resist pattern of photo resist, and a method of printing with an ink composition containing a conductive metal powder, or the like on the surface of the substrate.
According to the former method of patterning by eliminating the conductive substance thin film formed evenly on the entire surface by etching with a resist pattern, it is advantageous in that a fine line can be formed, however, since the most of the conductive substance thin film is eliminated, it is disadvantageous in that the utilization efficiency of the conductive substance is low, the processing liquid for eliminating the conductive substance is needed, and furthermore, the eliminated conductive substance should be collected. Moreover, according to the latter method, although the ink composition can be adhered only in the necessary part, since the resolution is limited, this method is used for the case with relatively low resolution, which requires thick application.
Therefore, an additive formation method of a conductive pattern by adhering a conductive substance in only in a necessary part on the surface of the substrate is desired instead of subtractive formation method of eliminating the conductive substance thin film on the substrate surface as mentioned above.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 2001-345537 discloses a method for forming a conductive part by applying a compound capable of producing or erasing ion exchange groups by light beam irradiation on an insulating substrate, executing pattern exposure, and bonding metal ions or a metal with the formed ion exchange group pattern so that a conductive part can be formed by the additive method.
However, according to the above-mentioned method of the conventional technique, it is disadvantageous in that a part having the nature of producing or erasing the ion exchanging groups by the light beam irradiation remains so that the stability of the conductive pattern formed on the surface of the substrate is deteriorated.